joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rodri "Dante"
|-|Former Previous avi= |-|Same, but angry= |-|Current Previous avi= |-|Spooky avatar for October= |-|Chistmas Spirit= |-|Felt cute in this pic, might delete it later= Summary Rodri "Dante" (or just Rodri or Dante if you want) it's a n00b user in both Joke Battles and VS Battles wiki who sometimes takes this wiki a way too serious. He also became admin somehow, hax we say. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 2-A, varies with Pulsimann | lol admin Name: He asks himself that question everyday Origin: When a mom and dad love each other very much... Age: ~8.3 Solar Sweeps Gender: Can females be called "Rodrigo"? Classification: Son of a witch, Page of Heart, C-life (Currently), dog (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Durability, some degree of Martial Arts, Omnipatience, Profile Creation, Profile Manipulation (Capable of editing profiles, even if they are locked), Mashup Creation, Average Image Editting Skills, Stealth Mastery via Void Manipulation, Acid Breath, High (Mental) Trauma Resistance, Summoning (Pulsimann), Durability Negation via sheer edge (Though it requires him to listen to edgy songs for a extended period of time beforehand), Randomness (Able to not make any sense for extended periods of time), Immunity to Gay Manipulation (He already lives in the gayest country ever, using Gay Manipulation against him is just a waste of time), Probability Manipulation (Which he abuses to obtain Lucky Piano Manipulation badges), Empathic Manipulation via Shoosh Pap, Majyyk (Not to be confused with Magic, which is fake as shit), Immortality (Types 5 and 9), Water Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Psychic Powers, Status Effect Inducement, Can negate the effects of whether and self-destruction attack, Resistance to Water, Fire and Ice type moves (It's a Psyduck) | Same as before, Ban, Profile Erasure and Locking, Soul Manipulation, Resurrection (As long as his death isn't considered "heroic" or "just" he will be resurrected shortly afterwards) Attack Potency: Likely Multiverse level+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Vriska Serket, who will be upgraded to 2-A eventually (?)), varies with Pulsimann (Pulsimann's stats are subjective and variable, when asked about his AP the answer is "too much") | lol admin (Though barely above regular users and almost always tries to use his powers responsibly) Striking Strength: Cardboard class (As long as it isn't fortified cardboard) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Struggles to carry a 11 kg dog and was left in pain after it. Don't worry, the dog can walk now) Durability: But The Wizard is Undeterred (Managed to watch the special ending of OFF without crying, was mostly fine after watching fan art from Veiled616 and Shädman, simply shrugged after searching "Sonic Fan Art" in Google Images. Can tank hits from him mom, who actually gets hurt when trying to hit him) Speed: At least FTL (That's why he is always in the dark), likely Omniprescent (It's always there. Watching) Range: *shrug* Stamina: Limitless with coffee, below average otherwise Standard Equipment: Phone and laptop, a growing number of "Delete this" memes, his common sense (Formerly), this list | The Ban Note. Intelligence: Questionable (Can create objectively funny pages and regulary does calcs for fun, then he does stupid shit like this. Sometimes able to outsmart Seol404 and Crabwhale) Weaknesses: Really poor enlgish knowledge, which can lead him to commit some... awkward typos. It's a matter of time before he does something stupid and gets blocked forever (I would report him right away if I were you) | Drops back to base outside Joke Battles Wiki Key: Base | After Ryukama got sick of him reporting Mckmal Admin Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base *'Edit frenzy:' Rodri begins to make a lot of small edits in random pages for no apparent reason *'CRT:' Rodri makes a Content Revision Thread. It's not really effective... *'Hablar en español:' Rodri empieza a hablar en español con la esperanza que nadie entienda lo que dice, inútil dado que la gente puede simplemente usar el traductor de Google *'Spingy.gif:' Rodri distracts the opponent with this image. Doing this, Rodri negates his own existance until he is completely safe *'Shoosh Pap:' Rodri can calm down the foe by shoosh papping them *'RAWR!:' RAWR! *'Water Gun, Confusion, Leer and Scratch:' You should know how these work by now *'Damp and Cloud Nine:'You should also know how these work by now *'I am reading this because I love hawaiian pizza. If I ever say otherwise then simply ignore me:' Oh, it's good to meet another hawaiian pizza lover Admin *'Ban:' Rodri bans the opponent, but they must have done something really terrible for this to happen Others Notable Losses: The chance of becoming an admin (Because, let's face it, he will never be one) Pulsimann (Pulsimann) Pulsimann's Profile (It was a matter of time) Copetan and Alexcar3000 (This was supposed to be a thread where everyone claimed that Composite Tree stomps all users, but they turned it into an actual debate. What do they think this is, a VS Debating site?) Inconclusive Matches: Notable Victories: TheDarkSide857 (Technically) Crabwhale (Rodri was in base and Crabwhale was as a Disscuion Moderator, victory condition was being the last one that changed the title of the thread as stated by Crabwhale. Crabwhale changed the title last, but it was after agreeing to close the thread so it doesn't count) Copetan (Rodri pretended to have an edit war against him just to get higher in the leaderboard. Truly, a lame ending for a lame year) Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Omnipatients Category:Profile Users Category:Mashup Users Category:Image Edition Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Void Users Category:Resistance users Category:Stupidity Users Category:Users Category:Noobs Category:Male Characters Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Summoners Category:Joke Battles Wiki Administrators Category:Ban Users Category:Baliooga! Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immunity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Real Life ⟦Citation Needed⟧ Category:Acid Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Edge Users Category:Randomness Users Category:Trolls Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Uruguayans Category:Latinoamericans Category:Hawaiian Pizza lovers